Beauty And The Wolf
by BaekShine
Summary: [CHAPTER 3 IS UP! "Aku hanya bisa keluar disaat malam pertama bulan purnama Baek, jika tidak itu akan sangat berbahaya bagi ku, selaku sebagai seorang Wolf." .../"Tentu.. aku tidak akan mengalah.. jika benar, maka aku akan merebutnya darimu.. karena dia adalah tujuanku untuk.. mencapai keinginanku." ../ KRISBAEK, M-preg (Firts and last Chapter) M-gore (little). YAOI, EXO fic, DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**Beauty and the wolf**

**Author :Cha Yi Hyun / ****B****aek****S****hine**

**Main Cast : **

**Byun Baek Hyun **

**Wu Yi Fan / kris Wu**

**Other Cast : Park Chan Yeol****.**

**Pair****: KrisBaek**

**Rated : ****M**

**Disclaimer : story and plot is mine! Cast belongs to god! de el..el**

**Genre : Romance, feeling by you're self.**

**Warning : YAOI, OOC banget nget nget,DLDR, Typho's.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Author POV's

Terbaca dengan jelas name tag 'Byun Baek Hyun' dari sebuah seragam yang dikenakan oleh seorang namja mungil nan manis yang sekarang sedang mendirikan tenda dengan bantuan temannya. Su Ho. Ini adalah kegiatan tahuanan para Pecinta Alam untuk mendaki gunung, atau sekedar berkemah untuk mencari berbagai informasi dari tugas yang para guru berikan pada murid yang mengikuti kegiatan ini. Semua anggota nya harus ikut, dan salah satunya adalah Baek Hyun.

"Baek Hyun.."Namja mungil itu menolehkan wajahnya saat ada seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya, seorang namja mungil dan manis tampak terengah-engah, bisa kita tebak dia berlari.

"Ya Kyung Soo?" Kyung Soo, namja mungil itu tersenyum kecil, tapi bisa terlihat jika senyuman itu tidaklah asli, seperti menyembunyikan beribu kebohongan dalam sebuah lekungan bibir tebalnya.

"Kau.. bisakah mengambil air?Biar aku yang membantu Su Ho hyung mendirikan tenda.."Baek Hyun mengangkat alisnya heran, dia menoleh kea rah Su Ho. Su Ho pun sama bingungnya dengan apa yang diminta Kyung Soo.

"Wae?"Namja manis bernama Kyung Soo itu menggaruk sisi belakang kepalanya, dan memutar matanya melihat kea rah lain.

"Kaki ku terkilir, jadi.. Baek Hyun, ku mohon.."Baek Hyun menatap kaki Kyung Soo sejenak, tapi dia tadi kan habis berlari? Baek Hyun tentu merasa keheranan, tapi bagaimana pun dikaki Kyung Soo memang tercetak sebuah memar berwana ungu cukup pekat.

"Baiklah, Kurasa Su Ho hyung juga tidak keberatan.."Su Ho tersenyum.

"Tidak, aku bisa membantumu.. kita dirikan tendanya nanti saja.."Su Ho beranjak dari tempatnya, Nampak sekali ekspresi Kyung Soo mengatakan 'tidak, jangan..'

"Anniyo, aku bisa sendiri hyung.."Su Ho hendak protes kembali tapi Baek Hyun sudah berlari menjauh membawa botol air mineral, Su Ho berbalik menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan. Dan tersenyum ke arah Kyung Soo, Kyung Soo pun membalas tersenyum. Entah kenapa Su Ho merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak wajar dalam tingkah Kyung Soo, belum lagi firasatnya merasa ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi.

"Hyung?" Su Ho mengerjabkan matanya berkali-kali, dan tertawa ringan untuk menghilangkan segala kecemasan yang menumpuk di dadanya. Kyung Soo menatap Su Ho heran, Su Ho kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya, sedangkan Kyung Soo belum beranjak dari tempatnya dia menatap lurus ke jalan menuju tengah hutan, dia menunjukkan arah yang salah, disana bukan jalan menuju sungai.

'Maafkan.. aku Baek Hyun.'

.

.

SRAKK

SRAKK

"Di.. dimana letak sungainya?"Baek Hyun menatap sekeliling dengan wajah pucat, dia tidak tahu berada di mana sekarang, dia tersesat. Baek Hyun kembali melangkah hingga.

SRAK

BUGH

"Akkhh.."Baek Hyun merasa ada yang mengantam punggungnya dengan sesuatu yang padat, entah apa itu, tapi rasanya sangat sakit, Baek Hyun terjatuh ke atas tanah. Dia bisa melihat tiga orang namja mengelilinginya, satu namja paling tinggi di antara mereka memegang sebuah balok kayu panjang. Dan dua orang nya tertawa sangat keras melihat ketidak berdayaannya.

"Si-siapa ka—lianhh?"Baek Hyun meringis sakit, dua namja itu mengankat tubuh lemah Baek Hyun dan mendudukkannya di bawah pohon besar.

"Manis.."

DEG

"Cha—Chan akh!" salah satu dari namja itu duduk diantara paha Baek Hyun. Tangan namja itu menyelusup ke dalam kaos Baek Hyun. Membuat Baek Hyun ingin rasanya berteriak, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Akh! J-Janganhh—ahh!" Namja itu membekap mulut Baek Hyun, sedangkan kedua temannya yang tersisa mengikat Baek Hyun dengan sebuah tali. Bisa Baek Hyun rasakan pergelangan tangannya tidak teraliri darah karna kencangnya tali itu. Mata Baek Hyun terasa sangat berat, punggungnya benar-benar sakit.

Salah satu namja itu mengeluarkan sebuah gunting, dan menggunting kaos Baek Hyun tidak beraturan, membuat Baek Hyun perlahan mulai menjatuhkan air matanya, jangan.

"Janganhh.. ku mohon.. hiks.."Namja-namja itu tidak mendengarkan tangisan Baek Hyun, mereka sudah sangat terbutakan oleh nafsu mereka.

"Cepat buka baju kalian.."Namja yang masih menduduki paha Baek Hyun memerintahkan kedua temannya untuk membuka Bajunya, kedua temannya itu tertawa dan segera membuka pakaian mereka, dan hanya meninggalkan boxer mereka saja.

"Hiks.. geumanhae.."Baek Hyun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat namja yang mendudukinya itu mulai menjilat leher putih Baek Hyun, menggingitnya dan membuat banyak tanda disana. Baek Hyun terus saja terisak, ini memang membuatnya melayang, tapi bukan ini yang dia inginkan. Namja itu membuka kaos nya sendiri. Dan mendekap tubuh atas Baek Hyun yang telanjang dengan tubuhnya sendiri, membuat Baek Hyun menggigit bibirnya untuk tidak mendesah merasakan tubuhnya terus digesekkan dan dirangsang oleh namja ini.

"Hiks.. jebal.. janganhh.. akk.."Baek Hyun terus saja terisak, saat namja itu mencumbunya semakin dalam dan dalam, namja itu dan dirinya pun kini sudah sama-sama tidak memakai baju, masa depannya, akan kah hancur begitu saja?

"AKHHH! Hiks..hiks..jeball… ahhhh.. geumanhae.."Baek Hyun berteriak dengan pilu akan apa yang sedang dia hadapi sekarang, tubuh bagian bawahnya terasa sangat panas dan perih saat namja itu memasukinya dengan paksa, ironis tak ada satupun yang mendengarkan teriakannya, Baek Hyun merasa banyak jamahan pada setiap inci tubuhnya, kedua namja itu pun sibuk menjamah dan merangsang Baek Hyun. Tubuh Baek Hyun terus tersentak-sentak dengan keras.

"Ap-Appo.. Hiks.. andwee.. hiks.. akk.. akh..hiks.."Namja itu tidak mengiraukan rintihan Baek Hyun sama sekali, karena namja itu tengah memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat merasakan kenikmatan yang dia dapati dari namja cantik itu. Dia terus bergerak dengan kasar, membuat kedua temannya ingin segera mencoba 'santapan' mereka ini.

"Ahh.."Gerakan cepat terakhir membuat namja itu berhenti dengan gerakannya, kemudian mengeluarkan dirinya dari dalam tubuh lemah dan sudah lengket milik Baek Hyun. Baek Hyun bahkan sudah tidak sanggup menangis, baru saja dia lega, karena kesakitannya sudha berakhir, namja yang lain sudah menduduki kedua paha Baek Hyun persis seperti namja yang sebelumnya.

Baek Hyun berusaha memberontak, tapi namja itu mencengkram kuat kedua bahu Baek Hyun dan menghantamkannya ke pohon itu, membuat Punggung Baek Hyun terasa semakin perih.

"AKKKK.. APPO! Hiks.. akk..hhahh..haahh.."Lagi, dirinya harus merasakan perih itu lagi dan lagi, bahkan sekarang dia harus membuat mulutnya seakan muntah merasakan salah satu benda yang baru saja memasukinya tadi menumpahkan cairanya di mulut Baek Hyun, dan memaksa Baek Hyun untuk mengulumnya. Air mata kembali lolos dari kedua matanya, suara desahan keras terus saja terdengar ditengah hutan ini, rintihan dan segala bentuk penyiksaan seksual harus Baek Hyun terima dari tiga namja bejat ini. Karna dia benar-benar tidak berdaya. Sangat ironis.

.

.

.

TBC or Delete?

Muahaha.. ini pendek amet akakakak /dibunuh shiners/ eh iya, ini.. anggap aja promosi gitu /plakk/ alias prolog/ author belum ada waktu ^^/Tenang dilanjut kok /kalau ada yang mau./

Maaf , Baek Hyun saya nistakan, astaga saya yang nulis aja berderai air mata. Huee… T_T

Tapi ceritanya emang gini / r : gini gimana thor!?/*gak nyante -_-

Maaf…!

Mengenai Re-Live, eum.. saya buntu ditengah jalan, jadi saya keluarin jalan lain yaitu mengeluarkan FF baru jreng..jreng.. ehehe.. maap, xD semoga enggak buntu ditengah jalan lagi -_-

Saya mau curhat dikit, hiks T_T

Author masih baru, dan kenapa FF PERTAMA SAYA DIPLAGIATIN ?! KENAPA? Hiks..hiks.. T_T

Saya benar-benar marah, kesal dan semuanya lah, tapi author gak tahu harus apa? FF saya yang 'KrisBaek' huwee.. malangnya nasib FF ku yang itu. Ceritanya sengaja dibedain, tapi pas adegan (?) tamparan, masalah nya dan alur dan huwee sama /ini author gak bisa berhenti nangis apa?/

Saya hanya minta do'a aja, supaya tuh orang sadar.. hiks..hiks..huwee/meluk Baekkie/

Udah, mohon review nya ya readerdeul, oppadeul, eonnideul, Saeng, dan Chingudeul.. - -"

Saya pamit, papay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Beauty and the wolf**

**Author :Cha Yi Hyun / ****B****aek****S****hine**

**Main Cast : **

**Byun Baek Hyun **

**Wu Yi Fan / kris Wu**

**Other Cast : ****Zhang Yi Xing as Wu Yi Xing, **

**Kim Jong In. **

**Xi Lu Han as Xi Yi Han.**

**Pair****: KrisBaek**

**Rated : ****M**

**Disclaimer : story and plot is mine! Cast belongs to god! de el..el**

**Genre : Romance, feeling by you're self.**

**Warning : YAOI, OOC banget nget nget,DLDR, Typho's.**

.

.

.

Author POV's

Baek Hyun berjalan tertatih, wajahnya sudah berderai air mata, seluruh tubuhnya terasa sangat perih dan pegal, juga darah yang terus saja mengalir dari selangkangnya, dan sekujur tubuh yang penuh lebam, tangan yang pucat pasi, karena sempat tidak di aliri oleh darah.

BRUGH

Namja mungil itu terjatuh saat ada sesuatu yang mengganjal kakinya.

"Ahh.. hiks..hiks.."Baek Hyun memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit, yang disebabkan oleh dua factor, pertama dia memang belum makan dari tadi pagi, sedangkan sekarang hari sudah sore, dan akibat kelakuan namja biadab itu padanya. Mereka meninggalkan Baek Hyun sendirian ditengah hutan. Dengan hanya menyisakan pakaian yang kebesaran ditubuh Baek Hyun. Baek Hyun mencoba berdiri tapi naas kedua kakinya seperti terbakar perih, seluruh tulang punggungnya terasa retak.

Baek Hyun mencoba untuk menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya, kemudian dia mencoba bangkit sedikit demi sedikit, dia benar-benar tidak tahu di mana dia sekarang. Dia menolehkan wajahnya kemana-mana tapi tak ada satupun jawaban yang dia dapatkan. "Hiks..hh.."

Dengan mata sayu juga bibir bengkak yang sengaja dia gigit untuk mengalihkan rasa sakitnya, bibir itu pun harus rela mengeluarkan darah. Baek Hyun benci darah, seluruh tubuhnya bau darah, dan itu yang membuatnya semakin tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi.

Matanya sudah tidak kuat untuk terbuka, dia menatap untuk terakhir kalinya pada sebuah rumah ditengah hutan ini. Ya, itu rumah,rumah yang sangat mewah. Langkah Baek Hyun kembali berlanjut untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum..

Srakkk

Srakk

BRUGH

.. dia tidak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

Su Ho mondar-mandir ditempatnya dengan gelisah, dia terus mengecek jam tangan yang melingkar di tangannya. Sedangkan Kyung Soo diam dan terus memeluk lututnya dengan pandangan mencekam.

"Su Ho, Baek Hyun mana?"Su Ho membungkuk hormat pada ketua dari perkemahan ini.

"Mollayo.. Yi Xing Sunbae, tadi dia mencari air, tapi belum kembali juga sejak dua jam yang lalu."Yi Xing tercekat, dia berkacak pinggang.

"Kita cari dia sekarang, kumpulkan semua anak dan kita bergegas,"

"Ne,"Yi Xing mengangguk dan pergi mengambil perlengkapan untuk mencari Baek Hyun, berhubung hari sudah mulai gelap.

"Hyung.."Su Ho yang hendak beranjak kembali terhenti dan menoleh ke arah Kyung Soo.

"Ya?"Kyung Soo menggigit bibir bawahnya, dan menatap ragu kea rah Su Ho.

"A-aku ikut.."Su Ho tersenyum dan mengangguk, lalu kembali melangkah ke dalam tenda, Kyung Soo berdiri dari tempatnya dengan pikiran yang kosong. Matanya membulat seketika melihat namja tinggi dan dua temannya sedang menyeringai ke arahnya. Kyung Soo langsung menundukkan kepalanya, dengan seluruh tubuhnya yang bergetar ketakutan.

"Eh? Kau belum siap-siap Kyung Soo-ya?"Kyung Soo tertegun, dia kembali menoleh ke depan, ketiga namja itu sudah pergi, kemudian Kyung Soo kali ini menatap ke arah Su Ho. Dia tersenyum dan mengangguk, dengan cepat dia melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam.

Tak berepa lama setelahnya, Kyung Soo keluar dengan ransel besar, dan sebuah lampu senter di tangannya, Su Ho mengangkat alisnya dari tadi ekspresi Kyung Soo tidak berubah sama sekali, kenapa dia selalu terlihat gelisah dan ketakutan?

"Mana yang lain Hyung?"Tanya Kyung Soo. Su Ho mulai berjalan begitu pun kyung Soo yang membuntutinya dari belakang.

"Ketua dan murid yang lain sudah berangkat duluan.."Kyung Soo kali ini diam.

Disisi lain, Yi Xing dan kedua temannya, Kiseop dan Kevin, kekasih kiseop.

"Lay.. Anak itu tidak meminta ijin padamu?"Tanya Kiseop, Kiseop lebih suka memanggil Lay pada ketuanya itu.

"Ahni.. dia menggantikan tugas Kyung Soo untuk mengambil air disungai, tapi sayang nya dia belum kembali dari tadi siang."Yi Xing tampak sangat Khawatir terlihat dari kedua matanya yang tak berhenti memancarkan kekhawatiran yang luar biasa. Kevin bergumam, mungkin dia kedinginan, Kiseop yang melihat kekasihnya kedinginan langsung membuka jaketnya dan memakaikannya pada Kevin.

"Kau baik-baik saja baby?"

"Yes..dear.."Kiseop tersenyum dia lebih merapatkan tubuhnya pada Kevin. Yi Xing hanya memandang jengah, tidak ada waktu untuk mereka bertengkar? Kenapa selalu harmonis begitu? Dia kan juga ingin melihat Kevin yang kesal dan marah pada kekasihnya itu, tidak kalem terus begitu.

"Wae?"

"Ahni.."Jawab Yi Xing ketus. Kevin hanya terkekeh pelan melihat itu, dia tahu apa yang Yi Xing pikirkan. Dia pernah marah juga kesal, tapi itu karena ulah Yi Xing, tapi pada Kiseop, jangan kan marah, kesal tidak pernah, tapi bukannya pilih kasih, karena kenyataannya Kiseop memang tidak pernah membuat Kevin kecewa, karena itulah prinsipnya.

"Hyaaaa .."Teriak Kevin langsung memeluk kekasihnya, otomatis Yi Xing dan Kiseop menghentikan pertengkarannya. Yi Xing menoleh kea rah pohon besar yang ditunjuk-tunjuk oleh Kevin, sedangkan Kevin sudah kalap dan berteriak tanpa henti. Kiseop dengan sabar mengusap rambut Kevin, menenangkannya. Yi Xing dengan pelan mendekat kea rah pohon, dan mengarahkan senternya ke pohon itu.

Yi Xing menutup mulutnya sendiri, dia menemukan banyak darah disitu. Jangan-jangan.

"Darah.. hiks.."Kevin terus saja menangis, membuat Kiseop khawatir dia juga ikut memperhatikan darah itu, juga bagian pohon itu yang terlihat lecet.

"L-lay.."Kiseop berucap terbata-bata, Yi Xing berjongkok, dan memastikan adakah benda lain disitu?

"Kalung ini.. pasti milik Baek Hyun,dan botol air ini pasti miliknya juga.."Terka Yi Xing. Kiseop mendekat dengan Kevin yang masih dipelukannya.

"Kau yakin Lay?"Yi Xing mengangguk. Yi Xing menerawang kalung yang juga ada darahnya itu. 'JB' ,dia mengerutkan keningnya, memang Baek Hyun pernah memakai benda ini, tapi sampai sekarang dia belum tahu siapa 'J' pada kalung itu.

"Tapi, 'JB' itu siapa?"Kiseop mengangkat bahunya, dia juga tidak tahu. Kevin juga menggeleng pelan.

"Yi Xing, apakah ini perbuatan.."Yi Xing menggeleng pelan. Tidak, tidak mungkin.

"Tidak.. dia hanya muncul di malam hari, saat bulan purnama seperti.."Nafas Yi Xing tercekat, saat dia menatap langit. Sekarang adalah bulan purnama.

"Tidak.. ini tidak mungkin."

"Tapi, Wolf memang terkenal di daerah ini Lay.."Ucap Kevin.

"KU BILANG TIDAK!"Teriak Yi Xing, membuat Kiseop dan kevin bungkam. Hening beberapa saat hingga akhirnya Yi Xing bangkit dan menjauh dari tempat itu, menumpukan tangannya dipohon lainnya.

"Kita pergi, ini bukan tugas kita, besok kita laporkan pada pihak yang berwajib.."

"Wu Yi Xing.. kau harus mengakui hal itu.."Ucap Kiseop dingin. Yi Xing berhenti ditempatnya, lalu menoleh, dengan cepat dia merengkuh kerah jaket Kiseop dan melempar tatapan tajamnya pada namja tampan itu.

"Kubilang.. Baek Hyun tidak apa-apa.. dia.."Kevin memandang keduanya bingung, tapi dia juga lebih baik hanya melihat saja, jika tidak mau semuanya menjadi lebih buruk dari sekarang. Dengan pelan Yi Xing melepaskan ke rah jaket Kiseop pelan, dan menunduk.

"Lay.."

"A-aku.. Baek Hyunnie.. aku harap dia baik-baik saja.."

"Lay.."Kevin dan Kiseop memandang nanar kea rah Yi Xing, mereka tahu jika Yi Xing menyu- ah, mencintai Baek Hyun, mereka tahu betapa terpukulnya Yi Xing saat ini.

"Ku harap bukan dia.."Kedua temannya itu langsung tercekat melihat mata yang begitu terluka dari Yi Xing. Yi Xing merasa seluruh tubuhnya panas. Dia jatuh terduduk, kedua temannya itu diam dan hanya menunggu reaksi berikutnya dari Yi Xing.

"Lay.." Namja tampan berambut pirang itu menoleh ke belakang, kedua temannya membungkuk hormat.

"Selamat datang Tuan.."Ucap Kiseop dan Kevin. Yi Xing seolah menjadi orang lain, mata hitam kelamnya berubah menjadi merah, kulitnya semakin pucat dan rambutnya berubah menjadi pirang.

"Apa kita akan menuju castile sekarang Tuan?"Tanya Kiseop, Yi Xing menggeleng dengan tatapannya yang sangat dingin. Kevin dan Kiseop pun memejamkan matanya sesaat hingga mata mereka berubah menjadi berwarna biru.

"Aku.. tidak memiliki cukup kekuatan untuk masuk ke sana."Kedua orang itu membungkuk kembali.

"Kapanpun, kami siap menerima perintah dari anda Tuan.."Yi Xing mengangguk, kemudian ketiga orang itu pergi.

Tak kejauhan dari sana, ada satu orang namja yang memandang kepergian mereka dengan wajah datar. Namja ini tinggi dan memakai sebuah kaca mata tebal.

"Baek Hyun.. kuharap kau baik-baik saja,"Ucapnya sedih. Namun wajah itu kemudian berubah Sembilan puluh derajat, kini dia menyeringai.

"Kalian bertiga harus mati, brengsek.."Ucapnya dan pergi dari tempat itu, masih dengan seringaian nya. Dia menemukan gerombolan siswa lain dan ikut bergabung ke sana.

.

.

.

Baek Hyun POV's

Ini dimana?

Kamar ini..

Aku menyandarkan diriku di sandaran tempat tidur di kamar yang sangat mewah ini. Aku merindukan eomma ku, apa dia baik-baik saja? Tapi jika aku pulang, aku.. aku sudah hancur, untuk apa aku pulang? Aku hanya akan membuat eomma malu jika ketiga namja brengsek itu memberi tahu eomma ku jika hal terpenting bagi anaknya direnggut dengan paksa.

"Hiks.."Aku kembali terisak, aku tidak bisa berhenti, aku ingin, hanya saja sulit. Jam dinding itu memberitahuku bahwa dua jam sudah berlalu sejak terakhir kali aku membuka mataku dan mendapati diriku ditempat asing ini.

KRIIETT

Aku menolehkan wajahku dengan cepat, kulihat seorang namja tampan tapi cute masuk dan kembali menutup pintu itu, dia membawa nampan kea rah ku, wajahnya datar. Tapi saat dia semakin mendekat perlahan kedua sudut bibir nya terangkat dan semakin melebar, dia terlihat sangat ramah sekarang.

Tak

Dia menaruh nya di atas meja. Aku hanya menunduk.

SRETT

Mata ku membelalak saat namja ini menarik tanganku lalu menggengamnya hangat.

"Apa masih sakit?"Tanya nya. Aku hanya menggeleng pelan, apa namja ini yang menggantikan pakaian ku? Aku ingat betul apa yang terjadi sebelum ini. Tapi semuanya sudah terjadi, dan percuma aku menyesalinya.

"Benar.. aku juga yang sudah memandikanmu.."

DEG

APA?

Dar-dari mana dia tau yang aku fikirkan?

Aku terperangah dengan cepat aku mengangkat wajahku, menatapnya sedikit kesal, dia hanya tersenyum, senyumannya mirip dengan Appa ku sangat hangat. Dan, tunggu ini ekspresi appa saat dia.. gemas padaku..

"Akss.. appo!"Benar, dia mencubit kedua pipiku gemas. Dia lalu terkekeh, wajahku sudah merah karena merasa sakit dikedua pipiku, dan dia malah menertawakanku.

"Aku terlambat.."Ucapnya sedih.

"Seandainya aku datang lebih cepat kau tidak.. tidak akan begini.."Ucapnya, ada apa dengan namja ini? Kenapa dia yang merasa bersalah. Harusnya aku berterima kasih padanya karena sudah mau memungutku, jika tidak akan separah apa kondisi ku saat ini?

"A-aku.. "aku ingin mengatakan 'Terima kasih', karena aku tentu tidak mungkin mengatakan 'Iya, kau terlambat, seandainya kau datang lebih awal aku pasti tidak akan begini.'

Tidak, itu tidak sopan, dan juga terlalu jujur. Namja itu kini tertawa kecil, astaga aku lupa, dia bisa membaca pikiranku, dan haaa.. dia pasti tahu apa yang baru saja aku fikirkan, asih, dia tidak sopan.

"Ma-maaf.."Di berdehem sebentar, dan mengangguk.

"Tidak masalah, itu memang salah ku.."Ucapnya kembali murung.

"Gwaenchana. Oh ya, Wu Yi Han, kau bisa memanggilku, Lu Han saja."Akupun menatap uluran tangan itu beberapa saat. Hingga akhirnya aku tersenyum dan membalas uluran tangannya.

"Byun Baek Hyun.."

.

.

.

Author POV's

"Byun Baek Hyun.."Sekali lagi Baek Hyun menatap kembali pintu yang ternyata ada seseorang yang entah sejak kapan berada disana. Tapi Baek Hyun menjamin dia baru saja datang, karena hawa pekat entah kenapa tiba-tiba menyelubunginya. Seperti nya namja itu lah asal dari hawa pekat ini.

"Kris.."Baek Hyun kali ini menatap Lu Han. Lu Han hanya tersenyum dan menoleh kembali kea rah Kris, kemudian memberi kode agar namja tampan itu masuk.

'T-tinggi.. sekali..' Puji Baek Hyun dalam hati. Namja itu langsung menoleh kea rah Baek Hyun, sial. Pasti namja tinggi itu juga memiliki kemampuan aneh seperti Lu Han. Baek Hyun menundukkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah malu. sungguh, jika ke adaannya tidak seperti ini rasanya dia ingin meloncat dari tempat ini, saat ini juga. Namja itu masih menatap Baek Hyun dengan lekat, mata birunya focus hanya pada arah Baek Hyun.

"Tenanglah Kris.. dia bukan salah satu dari 'mereka'."Namja tinggi itu mengangkat alisnya tapi masih menatap Baek Hyun intens. Baek Hyun menggerutu dalam hati, terserah orang itu mendengarnya apa tidak. Lebih baik jika dia mendengar. Lu Han pun Nampak tersenyum geli ikut mendengar apa yang Baek Hyun katakana dalam hati.

"Maksudmu.. dia Serigala betina?"Tanya suara berat itu datar, Kedua namja yang masih duduk dipinggir kasur hanya melongo.

"A-apa?"Tanya Baek Hyun tidak percaya? Maksudnya .. apa dia menyangka nya seorang yeoja? Baek Hyun yang habis kesabaran akhirnya memutuskan untuk berdiri dan memukul wajah 'sok' tampan itu.

"Arrshh,."

"eh?"

"Baek Hyun.."Berdiri? yang benar saja, dia bahkan tidak bisa duduk dengan benar. Lu Han menatap Baek Hyun khawatir, pertama kali menemukan namja ini dia sudah merasa ada yang berbeda dengannya, entah apa yang menuntunnya untuk membawanya kemari. Biasanya Lu Han hanya akan menyembuhkan seseorang yang tersesat digunung tengah hutan ini. Lu Han membantu Baek Hyun untuk kembali berbaring. Dan Lu Han mulai tahu apa itu.

TAP

TAP

TAP

Apa itu? Baek Hyun merasa jantung nya berdetak tidak dengan tempo yang normal, mendengar langkah kaki berat itu membuat jantung Baek Hyun rasanya ikut berdebar disetiap langkahnya.

"Lu Han.. kita bicara sebentar.."Kris membatalkan niatnya untuk mendekat, dia merasa ada hal aneh pada namja cantik dengan wajah pucat di hadapannya itu.

"Tapi.. dia baru saja sadar Kris, dia juga masih trauma sepertinya, aku takut –"Baek Hyun menyentuh punggung tangan Lu Han. Dan memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum.

DEG

Kedua jantung dua manusia serigala di langsung berhenti berdetak dengan keras melihat senyuman kaku Baek Hyun, meski kaku, yang tertangkap oleh mata sapphire kedua manusia seringala itu adalah senyuman terindah yang pernah mereka lihat.

"Baek Hyun.. kau tahu siapa kami?"Nada suara lembut Lu Han menjadi datar, membuat Baek Hyun takut, apa yang dia lakukan salah? Dia hanya ingin meyakinkan Lu Han bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Lu Han yang melihat Baek Hyun bungkam hanya menghela nafas berat. Baek Hyun mencengkram ujung selimut, sungguh dia sangat ketakutan sekarang.

"Kris, Kurasa memang ada yang harus kita bicarakan."Suara Lu Han kembali melembut, Namja berambut merah itu keluar lebih dulu, membuat hawa pekat Kris mulai menipis disekitar ruangan itu.

"Lu Han-ssi.."Panggil Baek Hyun lirih, dia masih takut tentu saja.

"A-apa kau masih marah ?"Lu Han membalikkan badannya, dan menatap Baek Hyun, dia kembali mendekat.

SRETT

Baek Hyun memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat, saat Lu Han mengangkat tangannya.

"Lu Han-ssi.."Lu Han tersenyum lembut dan mengusap rambut blonde Baek Hyun dengan sangat lembut.

"Aku tidak marah Baek Hyunnie.."Ucapnya lembut, dengan wajah sedekat itu membuat kedua pipi Baek Hyun merona lucu. Seluruh wajahnya terasa menghangat, apa dia menyukai Lu Han? Tapi, jantungnya tidak apa-apa saat bersama dengan Lu Han, tapi saat dengan Kris…

SREET

Baek Hyun membulatkan matanya saat ibu jari Lu Han mengusap bibir pink nya dengan lembut. Trauma itu kembali lagi dalam diri Baek Hyun.

"Bibir ini.. aku akan membunuh siapapun yang akan merusak bibir ini lagi.. aku berjanji.."

CHU~

Kali ini kedua mata sipit Baek Hyun benar-benar membulat besar, dia tidak menyangka Lu Han akan memberikan ciuman yang terasa sangat manis dibibirnya, Baek Hyun semakin ketakutan dia kembali memutar memorinya pada saat itu. Membuatnya mengeluarkan keringat dingin, tangannya yang berniat untuk mendorong tubuh Lu Han malah mencengkramnya Kuat. Lu Han tersenyum miris didalam ciuman itu, dia meraih tengkuk Baek Hyun dan memperdalam ciumannya. Lidah Lu Han bergerak untuk menjilat ujung bibir Baek Hyun, mengusap bekas luka itu lembut.

Lu Han akhirnya melepaskan ciumannya dengan sangat lembut, kedua nya sibuk mengatur nafas masing-masing. Lu Han tersenyum melihat wajah manis dihadapannya itu semakin manis saja karena sedang blushing hebat. Lu Han kembali mengusap rambut Baek Hyun lembut, Baek Hyun sendiri masih menundukkan wajahnya.

"Kau aman disini, bersama kami…"Ucapnya dan kali ini dia benar-benar beranjak.

Baek Hyun diam, dan bingung harus melakukan apa. Dia bingung dengan semua hal yang menimpanya, demi apapun dia lebih menginginkan kehidupan normalnya, dia ingin berkumpul dengan eomma dan adiknya. Dan saat pintu itu benar-benar tertutup Baek Hyun merasa hatinya sangat ringan, bagaimana tidak dari tadi dia seolah berjuang untuk bernafas karena hawa pekat yang selalu mengitarinya saat ada Lu Han dan Kris. Sebenarnya mereka siapa? Pertanyaan itulah yang sekarang berputar-putar diotaknya. Terlebih dia tidak mendapatkan peta yang menjelaskan tentang adanya sebuah castile ditengah hutan yang dia daki ini.

"Setelah ini.. apa lagi.."Baek Hyun menghela nafas berat dan mencoba untuk terlelap kembali dia menutupi tubuhnya dengan sangat seduktif, tidak ingin ada yang menyentuhnya dengan kasar lagi. Meski dia sudah percaya bahwa dia aman kali ini, tapi kemungkinan terburuk pasti akan terjadi, itulah fikirnya, bagaimana pun Lu Han adalah manusia, Fikirnya melanjutkan.

Seandainya dia tahu Lu Han tidak seperti yang dia fikirkan, terlebih lagi Kris, namja tampan yang berhasil mencuri hatinya itu –meski dia sadar atau tidak mengenai hal itu. Dia pasti akan merasa lega, karena tempat teraman yang dijanjikan Lu Han, memang benar adanya.

.

.

.

"Dia bukan orang biasa, Bahkan bibirnya sangat manis.."Ucap Lu Han sedikit menyeringai, membuat Kris mendecih, namja itu kenapa jadi mesum begini, dia bisa menjadi penipu handal dengan menggunakan wajah tidak berdosanya itu.

"Jangn bercanda.."Lu Han mengentikan seringaiannya, kali ini menatap Kris serius.

"Hm, dia bahkan berhasil memasuki area Castile kita.. adik kita saja tidak pernah berhasil memasuki castile ini setelah.. yeah, aku malas menceritakannya kembali.."Lu Han akhirnya duduk tepat didepan Kris masih menjilati bibirnya yang masih terasa manis.

"Aku juga merasakan ada yang berbeda dengannya.. disini.."Kris menunjukkan dadanya. Lu Han hanya berusaha menahan senyumnya, siapa yang tidak jatuh pada pesona Byun Baek Hyun? Dia polos atau apa? Kakak tertuanya terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya hingga hal itu saja dia tidak menyadarinya.

Ya, Hal itu. Hal indah yang membuat orang bisa merasakan apa itu ketulusan. Cinta.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Huaaaa.. .

GAJE AMETT ! mianhaeyo readersdeul, hiks (?)

Ada yang tahu sama Author Kim Hye Sung gak? Eonni Hye sung juga terlibat dalam pembuatan (?) FF ini loh, kkk~ di akhir FF –kalau gak ada perubahan, akan ada NC scene. Dan yang akan buat itu Hye Sung Eonni, karena Yi Hyun gak tahu apa-apa sama NC. Kan masih kecil/sok polos/ Tapi author udah coba buat, kan prolognya asli buatan ku /bangga/ -_-

Dia juga minta adain LayBaek/BaekXing, sekuat tenaga aku buatin, semoga eonni suka ne?

Pennamenya 'EXOSTics'. Dia sama aku sama-sama ngefans berat sama KrisBaek dan crack couple, bedanya dia suka semua /dia kan maruk/dibakar Hye Sung eonni/kemaren aja dia bilang mau ganti OTP ke KaiBaemmpph/dibekap eonni/

kalau author kan setia sama KrisBaek. Hehe.. ^^/eaa/ Tapi aku juga suka LuBaek hehe ._. /nyengir/

Yang nanya siapa kemarin yang ngeplagiatin FF ku, aku juga kurang tahu, tapi judul FF nya diubah jadi gimana gitu, aku lupa, di post di salah satu page yang gak akan susah nyarinya, course udah banyak likersnya. ^^

Itu FF saya yang judulnya 'KRISBAEK'.

Dan untuk FF ini, Hummb.. semoga kalian suka,juga semoga gak diplagiatin lagi.

Juga, aku harap para readerdeul mau review lagi di Chap ini, agar cepat lanjutnya, kan author semangat kalau pada suka FF author. /modus/

Ya udah aku pamit. See You Next Chap~


	3. Chapter 3

**Beauty and the wolf**

**Author :Cha Yi Hyun / ****B****aek****S****hine**

**Main Cast : **

**Byun Baek Hyun **

**Wu Yi Fan / kris Wu**

**Other Cast : ****Zhang Yi Xing as Wu Yi Xing, **

**Kim Jong In. **

**Xi Lu Han as Xi Yi Han.**

**Pair****: KrisBaek**

**Rated : ****M-preg, M-gore(maybe)**

**Disclaimer : story and plot is mine! Cast belongs to god! de el..el**

**Genre : Romance, feeling by you're self.**

**Warning : YAOI, OOC banget nget nget,DLDR, Typho's**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Author POV's

Tao berjalan mundur melihat lockernya terdapat bangkai kelinci berbulu hitam, dengan sebuah surat yang tertancap didalam locker.

'Hy, Huang Zi Tao, jadilah yang pertama ne?'

SRETT

"Shit! Siapa yang berani memberi ancaman murahan seperti ini.." Tao dengan geram meremas lembar surat yang berlumurkan darah itu dan menginjak-injaknya, tidak lupa mengumpatnya habis-habisan.

"Eoh? Kenapa ge?" Seorang pemuda berkulit sangat putih dan sangat tampan mendekat ke arahTao.

"Kau lihat itu Se Hunnie.." Tao menunjuk lockernya, saat mata Se Hun menangkap objek yang dimaksud Tao, hampir saja Se Hun memekik. "B-Bangkai .. kelinci.." Lirihnya tak percaya.

"B-Bagaimana Bisa?" Tanya Se Hun pada Tao, yang jelas saja dia tidak tahu. Tao hanya berkacak pinggang dan memutar otaknya untuk menemukan kemungkinan besar siapa orang yang telah berani-berani mengganggunya? Tidak tahu siapa dia?

Baiklah, dia Huang Zi Tao, satu dari namja yang paling disegani disekolah ini. Sekolah popular yang terletak di tengah kota seoul, bernama SM high school, dan Se Hun, Oh Se Hun, namja ini juga salah satu dari tiga orang itu. Dia lah cucu dari pemilik sekolah disini. Dan satu lagi, kubilang ada tiga?

Dan satunya akan kita ketahui nanti. Karena orang itu tidak akan datang dipagi hari, paling pemalas tapi paling tampan diantara mereka—menurut fans nya. Dan dia menjadi ketua dari ketiga orang ini, mungkin karena dialah yang memiliki postur tubuh paling tinggi dan yang tertua.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" Se Hun menutup kembali locker Tao karena tidak tahan dengan bau yang sangat menyengat dari bangkai kelinci itu. Tao mendudukkan dirinya dibawah lockernya. "Sial.." Umpatnya kesal.

"Apa Tuan Ahn lupa membersihkan locker mu ge?" Tanya Se Hun yang ikut menudukkan dirinya didekat Tao kemudian meluruskan kakinya.

"Entahlah, aku akan menyuruh orang tua itu tanggung jawab nanti.." Ucap Tao dengan nada dingin yang serasi dengan tatapan tajam matanya.

"Tapi.. 'Jadilah yang pertama?' apa maksudnya?" Tanya Se Hun, dan Tao tidak berniat menjawabnya mendengar nada lirih yang sepertinya Se Hun menanyakan itu pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Baek Hyun-ah sarapan.." Ucap Lu Han lembut, melihat Baek Hyun terpuruk seperti itu membuat dia agak khawatir, tubuh namja ini terlihat sangat lemah, jika dia tidak makan apa yang akan terjadi nanti?

"Hyung, aku ingin pulang.." Setelah sekian waktu terlewat, akhirnya bibir pucat itu bergerak perlahan.

"Tapi Baek Hyun-ah, berbahaya,"

"Hyung .. bukankah Hyung salah satu dari 'mereka'?" Tanya Baek Hyun lemas, kemarin dia masih baik-baik saja, tapi saat mendengar apa yang Lu Han ceritakan, bahwa dia dan Kris bukanlah seorang manusia biasa, melainkan manusia jelmaan serigala, membuat Baek Hyun menyesal telah dibiarkan masih hidup, jika dia berada ditempat yang dikelilingi oleh makhluk-makhluk seperti mereka akan jadi seperti apa masa depan Baek Hyun nanti?

"Tapi Hyung tidak bisa.."

"Waeyo?"

"Aku hanya bisa keluar disaat malam pertama bulan purnama Baek, jika tidak itu akan sangat berbahaya bagi ku, selaku sebagai seorang Wolf." Baek Hyun menundukkan kepala nya , dia pasti sangat kecewa dengan jawaban Lu Han.

"Kapan akan terjadi bulan purnama lagi Hyung?"

"Tidak lama Baek, kuharap kau mau bersabar ne?" Baek Hyun masih diam, sungguh dalam hati kecilnya ingin sekali dia menjerit ingin pulang. Dia jelas tidak akan menerobos dan pergi begitu saja, dia tahu apa yang menunggunya diluar sana, tapi dia juga tidak bohong jika kenyataannya dia saangat merindukan eomma dan adiknya dirumah. Dikehidupan normalnya, kejam sekali nasib membuat Baek Hyun remaja biasa mendapatkan musibah yang sungguh diluar dugaan, dia jauh lebih bersyukur dengan kehidupan normalnya meski kekurangan dari segi materi, tapi Baek Hyun jauh lebih memilih kehidupannya itu dari pada harus berada disini menunggu beberapa minggu lagi untuk malam pertama bulan purnama.

PUK

"Mau mendengar sesuatu?" Tanya Lu Han, Baek Hyun diam, dia menyandarkan dirinya di sandaran tempat tidur. Sedangkan Lu Han menaruh kembali sarapan nya diatas nakas. Baek Hyun masih duduk dengan tatapan lurus meski Lu Han sekarang sudah duduk didekatnya.

"Sebenarnya.. apa yang membuatku bisa kesini.." Bisik Baek Hyun pelan,

"Jika hal itu aku juga tidak tahu Baek Hyun-ah, tapi pasti ada sesuatu, Kau tahu? Didalam dirimu ada sesuatu? Ada sebuah benda asing.. tapi aku tidak bisa melihat apa benda itu, yang jelas.. benda itulah yag membuatmu bisa memasuki Castile ini." Baek Hyun menoleh dengan cepat. Sementara Lu Han masih setia dengan pemandangan didepannya.

"Hyung.."

"Hm?"

"Aku.. takut…"

"Jangan khawatir, kami memang memiliki banyak kelemahan tapi percayalah kami adalah makhluk yang sangat kuat, dan tidak mudah untuk mati atau punah, jika kau bersama kami, maka tempat paling aman itu sudah kau dapatkan.."

"Lalu?"

"Kris sedang berburu dihutan, seperti yang aku bilang tadi, kami tidak bisa melewati tabir yang mengelilingi castile ini, tapi Kris bisa—"

"Jika seperti itu bisakah aku meminta bantuan namja itu saja hyung?" Lu Han menoleh membuat tatapan keduanya kini bertemu, dan seperti awal mereka bertemu selalu ada hal yang membuat detak jantung nya tidak karuan. Mata indah itu.

Lu Han tersenyum tapi dia menggeleng dan menghindari kontak dengan Baek Hyun.

"Jika kau ingin mendapatkan bantuan dari Kris, maka setidaknya perasaan kalian berdua terikat oleh sesuatu.. maka Kris bisa membawa mu kedimensi mana pun yang dia mau.."

"Terikat? I-katan?"

"Hm.."

"Ikatan apa? Kami jelas tidak memiliki ikatan apapun, kami bukan sepasang saudara kan? Apa semustahil itu?" Panik Baek Hyun, membuat Lu Han terkekeh pelan, lebih baik dari pada Baek Hyun yang tadi, namja ini memang gampang sekali larut dalam suasana.

"Bukan, jika bukan saudara maka.. **cinta **, ikatan terkuat yang sangat kami segani, ikatan yang sangat kuat dan sulit untuk melepaskannya.."

DEG

"Ta-tapi.."

"Ne, aku tahu mustahil kau menyukai Kris, karena itu tunggulah saat yang tepat ne? bersabarlah.." Sesuai dugaan Baek Hyun kembali menjadi sosok nya beberapa menit yang lalu, dia menjadi kembali murung.

"Lagi pula.."

Baek Hyun tersentak saat tiba-tiba Lu Han menarik dagunya untuk mendekat, Baek Hyun yang tidak siap untuk mengelak pun hanya dibuat terkaget-kaget merasakan Lu Han mengulum bibirnya, dia melihat Lu Han tidak memejamkan matanya, dan menatap lurus mata Baek Hyun yang membelalak Kaget, Lu Han perlahan menutup matanya dan memiringkan kepalanya agar semakin dalam ciuman manis itu.

"Aku tidak ingin kau menyukai siapapun.. meski itu saudara ku sendiri, arra?" Lu Han mengunci tatapan lembut Baek Hyun.

"H-hyung.."

"Aku menyukai mu.."

DEG!

Dan dari sekian banyak jenis cinta, sejumlah orang pasti akan merasakannya pada pandangan pertama, Lu Han tidak bisa mengabaikan perasaannya.

Seseorang disana, berdiri diambang pintu menyaksikan kedua namja itu berciuman dengan sangat hebohnya tanpa sadar dia berada disana?

Tanpa sadar? Tidak, Lu Han membuka matanya lirih dan melirik sedikit dari ujung matanya.

'Maaf saudaraku.. tapi siapa yang lebih cepat dia… yang dapat." Batin Lu Han, dan tentu dapat terdengar oleh namja itu, yang tidak lain adalah Kris. Kris menundukkan kepalanya, mata tajam itu tidak focus, dia bejalan mundur, 'apa ini?'

Perasaan ini.. kenapa Kris merasa telah kecolongan, kenapa ada yang hilang ? Kris Wu.. percayalah kau belum terlambat, karena namja cantik itu belum menentukan pilihannya. Lu Han hanya memaksakan semua nya sesuai keinginannya. Namja tampan bersurai blonde itu tentu menyadari bahwa namja mungil yang tengah dia cium itu juga memiliki rasa pada adiknya itu, tapi siapa yang ingin kalah? Siapa yang ingin mengalah?

.

.

.

"Sudahlah Eomma.. Hyung pasti baik-baik saja.." Adik Baek Hyun,Lay, Kiseop dan Kevin menatap cemas eomma Baek Hyun yang belum juga bisa menghentikan tangisnya. Itu wajar, bagaimana perasan seorang eomma jika kehilangan anak tertuanya, kehilangan dan tidak jelas dia masih hidup atau tidak.

"Ahjumma, bersabarlah.. Kami berjanji akan membawa Baek Hyun kembali.."

"T-tapi itu berarti.. hiks, kalian harus datang ke gunung itu lagi.." Lay bertatapan singkat dengan Kiseop, tujuan mereka membolos sekolah hari ini itu karena sudah dua hari mereka belum juga mendapat laporan berarti dari kepolisian yang mencari keberadaan Baek Hyun, namja manis itu seolah hilang ditelan bumi.

"Jika itu harus.. maka kami akan melakukannya.." Ucap Lay mantap, membuat Kiseop maupun Kevin tersenyum ke arah eomma Baek Hyun, eomma Baek Hyun memandang Lay tidak percaya. "B-benarkah?"

"Tentu.." Seketika tangis eomma Baek Hyun bukannya berhenti malah makin menjadi-jadi.

"Terima kasih..terima kasih.." Ucapnya bertubi-tubi, HARUS nya disini memang Lay yang bertanggung jawab, karena dialah yang memimpin perkemahan itu. Membuat lay menjadi kurang enak hati.

Eomma Baek Hyun memutuskan untuk kedapur membuat minuman, karena sibuk menangis dia sampai lupa. Si kecil Kyuhyun yang merupakan adik Baek Hyun dan namja yang sedari tadi menenangkan eommanya agar tidak menangis kini menatap ketiga orang dihadapannya itu dengan pandangan tajam, tidak kecil juga, itu hanya julukan Baek Hyun pada Kyuhyun meski tinggi mereka memang dimenangkan Kyuhyun, usia Kyuhyun juga hanya terpaut empat tahun dari kakaknya.

"K-kenapa?" Tanya Kevin ketakutan karena ditatap setajam itu oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kalian bertiga.. kenal kakak yang selalu datang kemari tidak?" Tanya nya, membuat ketiga orang itu diam, dan menggeleng cepat. Kyuhyun kali ini merilekskan dirinya.

"Ehmm.. aku pikir kalian kenal, aku takut orang itu yang menculik kakakku.."

"Siapa maksudmu?" Kali ini Lay mencoba memimpin kedua rekannya yang lain untuk berbicara dengan Kyuhyun yang sepertinya agak dingin ini.

"Dia.. namja yang lebih tinggi dari kalian, tapi kau..siapa namamu?" Tanya Kyuhyun menunjuk Kevin, membuat Kiseop menyembunyikan Kevin-nya.

"A-apa? Kenapa dengan Kevin baby?" Tanya Kiseop tidak terima, Kyuhyun berdecak dan menggeleng-geleng.

"Tidak, meski dia tipe ku tapi kakak ku lah yang lebih cantik dari lainnya, ah, maksudku tingginya hampir sama dengan Kevin-mu itu.." Ucap Kyuhyun. Membuat Kiseop menyembunyikan Kevinnya dibalik punggung kokohnya, Lay hanya memutar kedua bola matanya melihat tingkah Kiseop yang cukup berlebihan.

"Ciri-ciri yang lain?" Tanya Lay, Kyuhyun sedikit menyeringai melihat kecemasan diraut wajah Lay.

"Kau menyukai Kakak ku?" Tanya Kyuhyun bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Lay, malah menggodanya.

"Apa? A-aku tidak.. ah! Kau ini cepat katakan!" Seringaian Kyuhyun makin menjadi, namja berlesung pipi itu tampak sangat kacau, kakakmu memang hebat Cho Kyuhyun.

"Dia.. tinggi, berkulit agak coklat, dengan mata lebar, dan ..eng, tampan." Ucapnya mengahayati isi otaknya.

"Tunggu Byun Kyu-"

"Hya! Aku Cho Kyuhyun bukan Byun Kyuhyun!" Teriak Kyuhyun membuat semuanya membelalak kaget, sikap dingin itu berubah menjadi sifat layaknya anak berusia seperti Kyuhyun, sangat kekanakan. Memang Kyuhyun maupun Baek Hyun memiliki ayah yang berbeda, ayah Baek Hyun sudah meninggal. Membuat Xiumin—eomma Baek Hyun menikah lagi.

"Baik, lalu apa orang itu akan datang hari ini?" Wajah Kyuhyun menjadi muram mendengar pertanyaan dari Kiseop.

"Tidak, sejak kakak hilang dia tidak pernah datang kesini lagi.." Ucapnya lesu, membuat Lay semakin bingung, lalu yang menculik Baek Hyun? Jika bukan wolf lalu siapa? Dan jika memang wolf dan dia menculik seorang manusia maka itu merupakan sebuah pelanggaran berat.

"Mengenai kakakku.. apa benar kalian akan mencarinya kembali kegunung itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun menyadarkan lamunan Lay.

"Tentu.." Jawab Kiseop dan Kevin dengan tersenyum.

"lalu?" Tanya Lay. "Aku ikut.." Ucap Kyuhyu santai, tidak sesantai Kiseop yang baru saja mendapat cengkraman dari tangan Kevin yang ketakutan karena seringaian Kyuhyun ditujukan pada nya.

"Hya! Anak kecil, jangan menggoda Kevin baby atau kau tidak boleh ikut.." Teriak Kiseop. Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya cuek, dia hanya menggoda Kevin saja, tidak berniat lebih, dia sudah bilang bukan? Kakaknya jauh lebih cantik dari lainnya.

Mengerti maksud ku?*smirk

"Guere.. kau boleh ikut.."

.

.

.

"_kita bertemu lagi.."_

"_eoh? Kau siapa?"_

Seorang pemuda tinggi menyandarkan tubuhnya disebuah locker. Menutup matanya dan berjuta memori berputar-putar diotaknya.

"Baek Hyun-ah.."

"_Ini rumahmu?"_

"_Ne, mau mampir sebentar?"_

"_Hm, tidak, aku antar sampai disini saja.."_

"_Ne? baiklah.. sampai jumpa.."_

Namja itu membuka matanya dan berjalan pergi ke sebuah tempat. Sebuah gudang yang tidak terpakai sejak dua tahun yang lalu, disekolah ini.

TAP

TAP

"Aku fikir kau cukup manja.." Ucapnya saat merasa seseorang yang dia tunggu akhirnya datang. Matanya terpejam sebentar.

"Siapa kau dan apa maumu?" Tanya namja itu. Masih berdiri diambang pintu.

"Masuklah dulu.. Huang Zi Tao.." Namja itu adalah Tao, sungguh sebuah fenomena seorang Huang Zi Tao datang tanpa kedua sahabat nya. Mungkin Tao jengah dibilang manja, karena dia selalu menghadapi masalah tak lepas dari kedua sahabatnya, membuat Tao dengan berani nya menantang bahaya sendirian, untuk kali ini saja Tao ingin menepis pendapat orang tentang dirinya.

"K-kau.. tapi, kenapa berbeda.." Ucap Tao gelagapan, tentu saja orang yang kini berada dihadapannya adalah namja yang tidak asing baginya, hanya saja penampilan namja ini, rambut yang biasa tertata rapi itu jatuh berantakan dan acak-acakan, kaca mata tebal yang biasa menghiasi wajah itu terlepas menunjukkan bola mata besar dan dinginnya, sangat kelam.

Tapi namja itu masih diam, akhirnya Tao benar-benar masuk dan menutup pintu itu. Ruangan menjadi sedikit gelap, Tapi dia masih bisa melihat dengan jelas objek yang berada beberapa meter darinya.

SLASH

"Arrgghh .. uhukk.." Tao benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang kini tengah merobek perutnya.

"Se-sejak.. uhukkk.. arrhh.. uungghh~ kap-aanhh," Ujarnya, namja itu mengeluarkan tangannya yang menembus perut Tao. Namja itu mendongak dengan darah yang masih mengolesi wajahnya, matanya berubah menjadi merah seperti darah segar.

TES TES

BRUGH

"Anghh.." Tao jatuh terduduk, sedangkan namja itu mengangkat tangannya dan menjilat darah segar yang menetes dari ujung kuku panjang dan sangat tajam miliknya. Kuku tajam berwarna hitam itulah yang berhasil menembus perut Tao hingga tembus kepunggungnya.

"Kau.. harus mati.." Ucapnya dengan nada rendah yang sungguh terdengar sangat mengerikan seolah ingin memusnahkan orang itu hingga benar-benar musnah, seperti debu yang tertiup angin.

"Uhhuukk…arrghh.." Tao meringkuk memegangi perutnya, perih dan sakit luar biasa diarasakan berpusat diperutnya. "Dasar … bejat.." Ucapnya, Tao sudah merasa sangat sulit untuk membuka matanya, tapi dia masih ingin melawan dengan berusaha berdiri.

BRUGH

KRAK

Tepat detik itu juga namja bermata merah itu menginjak kepala Tao, hingga membuat Kepala itu berubah menjadi bentuk pipih, kedua bola mata Tao terpental keluar juga bebarapa rontokan giginya pun keluar membuat kepala itu sudah tidak terbentuk sama sekali.

Hening.. tidak ada lagi, kuping panjang namja ini mendengar suara detakan jantung Tao yang sudah berhenti berdetak. "Secepat itukah?" Tanya namja itu, namun tentu dia tidak mendapat jawaban apapun, dia mengangkat sepatunya yang terasa lengket, ternayata otak tao tersangkut disana. Namja ini sebenarnya belum puas, tapi korbannya sudah tewas, mungkin dia salah merancang penyiksaannya, tidak bisa terkendali karena melihat wajah Tao membuat emosi nya meluap-luap.

"ARRGHHH…" Dengan emosi dia mencabik-cabik tubuh Tao dan membuat nya menjadi semakin tidak berbentuk lagi, namja itu melemparkan semua baju juga organ-organ tubuh Tao kesembarang tempat, dia mengambil sesuatu yang paling menarik disana.

Jantung.

"Grrrr…"Dia meremas jantung Tao dan mengoleskan semua darah dari jantung itu pada wajahnya, dia sepertinya sangat senang darah hingga darah Tao dia oles kan pada sekujur tubuhnya, dan terus merobek-robek Tao entah sudah bagian keberapa.

Sratt

Crattkk..

Setelah tubuh Tao hancur lebur namja ini mengambil botol berisi cairan berwarna agak putih kekuningan dan menyiramnya pada sekujur tubuh tak berbentuk itu.

BYURRR

"Selamat tinggal.." Ucapnya lirih, memetik korek api dan..

BLARR

Seketika tubuh berantakan itu terbakar. Seperti yang terbilang tadi, namja ini akan menjadi debu yang akan ditiup angin, namja itu pun mematahkan beberapa bangku yang lain dan ikut membakarnya bersama tubuh Tao yang sudah hancur.

Namja itu menghela nafas lelah, dan membuka matanya yang sekarang sudah berubah menjadi warna kecoklatan seperti sebelumnya, kuping panjang nya kembali berubah menjadi ukuran yang sudah mengecil seperti layaknya seorang manusia normal.

.

.

.

_Flashback_

_Pemuda tinggi memakai kaca mata tebal itu melihat bayangan namja mungil yang berjalan tertatih-tatih, dan dia memutuskan mengikuti namja itu._

_SRAKK_

_SRAKK_

_BUGH_

_Matanya membelalak saat tahu siapa namja yang sekarang terjatuh tak sadarkan diri diantara semak-semak. Dia ingin mendekat sebelum seorang namja asing lebih dulu mendekati namja itu. _

"_Siapa Kau?" Tanya namja berkaca mata tebal itu. Namja itu mengangkat tubuh lemah Baek Hyun dan menoleh kebelakang._

"_Nama ku Lu Han.."_

"_Kau .. manusia serigala? Wolf?" Tanya namja berkaca mata tebal tadi, namja seperti yang kita ketahui adalah Lu Han itu menatap lamat-lamat namja berkaca mata itu, seketika senyuman mengembang dibibirnya, lebih tepatnya senyuman yang meremehkan. "Ah.. rubah jadi-jadian seperti mu.. apa yang kau lakukan disini eoh?" Tanya nya masih dengan nada yang sangat meremehkan. _

"_Namja itu adalah temanku, dan.."_

"_Kau tenang saja… aku membutuhkan namja ini, Kau tahu? Disini daerah castile kami, dan kau sangat lancang memasuki daerah kami.. rubah.."Ucapnya, membuat namja itu gelagapan melihat sorot mata sapphire Lu Han yang sungguh menusuk, tidak ada satupun rubah yang boleh memasuki daerah dari para manusia srigala. _

"_Ma-maaf.. Tap-"_

"_Pergi.. aku hanya ingin menyembuhkannya, kau tidak usah ikut campur.."_

"_Tapi aku juga bisa menyembuhkannya.."_

"_Menyembuhkan katamu? Makhluk lemah seperti mu? Apa yang bisa kau lakukan untuk namja…. Cantik ini?" Tanya Lu Han dengan tatapan meremehkan, membuat namja itu sedikit geram, meski dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa._

"_Pergilah.. kau tahu resiko mu jika aku melaporkan pelanggaran ini? Sembarang masuk wilayah kami? Dan mengarang sedikit bahwa kau menyerangku? .. pergi selagi aku masih mau berbaik hati."_

_Namja berkaca mata itu akhirnya menyerah, toh dia yakin manusia serigala bernama Lu Han itu tidak akan menyakiti Baek Hyun. "Kau.. harus mengembalikan namja itu .. jika tidak kau pun sudah melanggar.." Ucap namja berkaca mata itu, membuat Lu Han sedikit mendengus kesal. _

"_Hm.. aku tahu.."_

"_Jika tidak maka aku akan mengambilnya secara paksa, terakhir malam pertama bulan purnama, mengingat Kau sepertinya dari golongan bangsawan yang tidak bisa sembarangan keluar dari persembunyian.."_

"_Ini masih malam pertama bulan purnama, jika kau bermaksud membuatku marah, aku masih punya banyak waktu.." Geram Lu Han._

"_Tidak.. tentu tidak begitu, aku tahu apa yang akan menimpa ku jika berani melawanmu.." Lu Han tertawa meremehkan. "Bagus jika kau tahu..rubah.."_

_Flashback end._

.

.

.

"Kau ingin menemuinya Kris?" Tanya Lu Han melihat adiknya duduk sendiri dibelakang taman castile mereka. Kris menoleh.

"Apa maksudmu tadi?" Lu Han duduk didekat Kris dan tersenyum. "Tidak ada.." Bohongnya. Kris merasa sedikit geram.

"Lu Han, aku bisa marasakan ada darah serigala mengalir didalam tubuh namja itu.." Kris kali ini mencoba mengubah topic, sepertinya dia kurang nyaman berbicara menatap kea rah kakaknya itu, karena jika berbicara kita pasti focus pada bibirnya, dan Kris juga, dia merasa terganggu mengingat bibir itu dengan seenaknya mencium Baek Hyun cukup.. ng, panas.

"Aku juga.. maka dari itu, aku menyuruhmu menemui Yesung ahjussi, karena dia pasti tahu .."

"Hahh.. kau tahu serigala tua menyebalkan itu sangat terobsesi pada penyihir Kim Ryeowook, dia tidak punya waktu untuk meladeni kita.." Ucap Kris sebal, Lu Han terkekeh pelan, dan menepuk punggung tegap adiknya itu. "I know.. but.. apa kau hanya akan diam saja? Kau dekati saja Ryeowook ahjumma, usiamu yang sudah ratusan tahun ternyata tidak membuat otak mu berkembang adikku.." Ejek Lu Han, tapi Kris yang merupakan sosok yang sangat tenang tidak pernah menanggapi kakaknya itu serius.

"Aku bukannya tidak ingin, hanya tidak tahu.."

"Kau payah, mendekati namja cantik saja tidak tahu.."

"Berhenti mengoceh, dan beritahu aku caranya.." Lu Han tersenyum agak jahil. "Bagaiman kalau aku praktekan dengan Baek Hyun, kau mau melihatnya?"

Seketika Kris membelalak. "Jangan!" dasar mesum.." Teriak nya, Lu Han hampir saja tertawa terjungkal, Karena sangat geli melihat adiknya yang sepertinya 'cemburu'. Kris tahu pasti kakaknya yang mesum itu akan melakukan hal yang kelewatan pada Baek Hyun nanti.

"Apa kau berfikir dia adalah namja yang selama ini kita cari Kris?"

"Entahlah.. jika benar maka.. kita sangat beruntung, karena dia datang sendiri pada Kita.." Lu Han kali ini menatap lekat adiknya, "Jika benar.. apa kau akan menyerah padaku Kris?" Tanya nya.

Kris diam, dia tidak bisa membalas tatapan Lu Han padanya, "Tentu.. aku tidak akan mengalah.. jika benar, maka aku akan merebutnya darimu.. karena dia adalah tujuanku untuk.. mencapai keinginanku." Ucapnya dingin, bukan membuat Lu Han marah, malah namja tampan itu tersenyum lega. "Benar Kris, memang harus seperti itu.." Gumam Lu Han lirih,

"Hm.."

Merebut? Tahukah kau Kris jika yang merebut itu bukan kau tapi Lu Han? Apa kau belum juga sadar siapa yang membuat Baek Hyun terpesona pertama kali dia membuka matanya sejak saat dia pingsan?

Kau.

Bukan Lu Han. .

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Buahh..buahh.. buahahaha… xD

Napa ceritanya makin aneh aja? Ada yang udah nangkep ceritanya ? :3 belum? Sama (loh?)

Udah gak ada KrisBaek moment nya, maaf, aduh saya masih bingung ama Kris to the Baeknya, ntar chapter depan mungkin rada lemon kali yah! KrisBaek tenang aja, Hye Sung eonni yang buat, big thanks eonni! Karena eonni mau bantu di chap ini, padahal kemaren hampir saja buntu lagi kwkwkw.. /digampar Hye Sung eonni/

Ini saya juga bingung FF ini awalnya M-preg, kok lama-lam jadi.. M-gore gitu yak? Maaf kan saya Tao-ssi T_T mianhae jeongmaaalll! Juga sama fans nya Tao-ssi, kawan ini hanya Fic, ingat itu -_-

Sumpah saya yang polos ini gak ikut-ikut, yang buat adegan M-gorenya tadi itu HYE SUNG EONNI! /Gejedderr/ aku juga gak berani bacanya, saya kan masih polos (?) katanya kurang seru kalau ceritanya kayak gini-gini aja, padahal ntar ada NC nya loh, tapi hye sung eonni tetep kekeuh. Jadi fans Tao-ssi silakan timpukin Hye Sung eonni*watados

Ya udah saya nyerah, Hye Sung eonni bilang. 'Maaf, jika kurang sadis' begitu katanya -_-

Saya aja gemeteran bacanya, tuh orang malah ketawa-ketawa nista /apa coba?/eonni psyco de ah/ digampar/ eonni : bukan psyco tapi kreatif, saya kan multitalent bisa buat M-preg ama M-gore, :* / -_-

Ah sudahlah, sekali lagi eonnie terima kasih. Dan..

**BIG THANKS : EXOSTics, AnitaLee, rizkyeonhae, miszshanty05, Guest, Keepbeef Chiken Chubu, Briesries, Aiiu d'freaky, byunniewife, askasufa, chuapExo31, summerbaek, ssnowish, Koukei Harumi, chika love baby baekhyun, RoseEXOticsFRIEND, TrinCloudSparkyu, sexotoys. **

**Gomawo semuanya, saya harap mau review lagi, biar cepat updatenya , muehehe xD. See You next chap~**


End file.
